Glee TV Show Wiki
Welcome to the Glee Wiki! "By its very definition, Glee is opening yourself to joy." Glee Wiki is the #1 source about Glee that anyone can edit. Season One of Glee returns in April 13 2010 00:00:00 PST This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up (for example if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser) Glee Wins at the Golden Globes! "Glee" won big at the Golden Globe Awards on Sunday night (Jan. 17), taking home the award for best musical or comedy television series!" Glee Arrives in The UK! Glee begins in the UK ON e4 tonight and won't be available on 4oD until after Sundays Channel 4 repeat - so watch it on the telly! ;The Glee Season 1 Vol. 1 Road to Sectionals DVD set is now in stores! Pick up the brand new 1st volume DVD set of Glee Season 1 on DVD today! Order HERE! ;Upcoming Episode Spoilers! There is an upcoming episode after the hiatus that will have a Madonna theme with 10 Madonna songs in it. Also Idina Menzel may be appearing as either the Vocal Adrenaline coach or Rachel's biological mother. And because of all of the fans unexpected positive response to Puck and Rachel's relationship, there will be more scenes with the two of them. Kristen Chenoweth is going to be coming back as April Rhodes! Quinn will be having her baby before the end of the first season. This will all happen in part two of season one Road to Regionals. thumb|200px|right Mark Salling (Puck) sings a ‘chillin’ ode to Glee Mark Salling, who plays Quinn’s true-blue babydaddy Puck on Glee, is so delighted at his own good fortune at becoming an increasingly crush-worthy TV star that he’s now recorded an original song to honor the hit show’s cast and crew. ;UK Fans Catchup! For those of you in the UK who missed the sneak peak(pilot) on E4 On Tuesday you can now view the episodes in full by CLICKING HERE ---- ;Pilot Pilot is the pilot episode of Glee. The episode covers the formation of the club, and introduces the main characters in the series. The start of the school day finds the Cheerios cheer squad relentlessly drilling through their practice, led by their merciless coach Sue Sylvester. Meanwhile, the football team surrounds the stylishly weary Kurt. After allowing Kurt to remove his Marc Jacobs jacket and manbag, the team unceremoniously... Read more ---- ;Sue Sylvester Sue Sylvester is the coach of the cheerleading squad, the Cheerios, who detests the Glee Club and their teacher, attempting to bring it down at any cost. She is portrayed by Jane Lynch. Sue is part of the William McKinney high school staff. She coaches the school cheerleaders who are called the Cheerios. She is jealous of the glee clubs talent and is desperate to bring them down... Read more ---- ;Hate on Me Hate on Me is a song featured in the episode Throwdown. It was sung by Sue's Glee Club after she had separated the minority students in an elite Glee club to try and make the students feel uncomfortable, the solo in the sung was given to Mercedes Jones and doing back up were Artie, Kurt, Santana, Mike, Matt and Tina. Sue thought that this song would... Read More Which Madonna song/Glee character combo would you most like to see on an episode of Glee? Quinn singing "Papa Don't Preach" Rachel singing "Material Girl" Finn singing "Like a Virgin Will singing "Into the Groove" Kurt singing "Vogue" Sue singing "Erotica" Category:Main Page